Just Friends
by Luvviez
Summary: He fall in love with her, but she see's him differently. (DEDICATED TO ANIMEWIZ354)


Running down the hill, the blonde girl looked frantically through the trees. She was lost, she knew it. Groaning, she dropped next to a tree. She knew she could've brought Natsu or Happy to escort her to the next village to get her new gate key but noooo, she had to be stuck up and get lost. Mist surrounded the trees from the forest she was recently in. Perfect, it was just perfect. A near by snap made her jump to her feet and grab her gate keys that hung on her belt.

The man had very long, straight blond hair, reaching down below his back, with slanted black eyes. He had on a very long, crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and closed few inches above his waist on the front, something which leaves his legs free, over a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, whose corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending in cuffs decorated by intricate motifschest is an extremely large, flimsy cravat tie, matching his shirt in color, which consists of three layers of cloth, each growing larger than the one above it, and is secured to his neck by its thinner part, passing below his shirt's collar and a pair of mildly baggy, light-colored pleated pants, tucked inside light boots with large cuffs. A large crimson hat, with a prominent brim curving upwards on the sides and golden edges, matching his vest and mask, which on its upper left side bears an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage,falling down from the rear part of the hat and almost reaching down below the man's back.

It suddenly snapped when she recognized who it was. "Rufus?" she asked, titling her head to the side.

He smiled when the girl in front of him said his name. "Yes, I am Rufus, Miss Lucy." he bowed making her blush a bit. Standing back up, he looked at her curiously, "Are you lost?"

She nodded, scratching the back of her neck embarrassed, "Yeah, I'm looking for the village, Clover?" he smiled.

"I was just on my way there, care to join?" he asked, holding a hand out for her. Nodding, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Letting go, he lead her to her destination, a smile on his face as he walked in front of her, what was this feeling in his chest?

* * *

><p>"Again? Lucy, you've been gone from the guild a lot during the day? Why can't we do a mission?" Natsu whined. Lucy smiled at him.<p>

"Sorry, how 'bout we go on one tomorrow?" the pinkette perked up cheering.

"Bye now." she waved to the guild and ran to the cafe she's been meeting up with Rufus for the past few days. After the time he helped her, he's been asking her to get coffee with him. Of course she agreed, he helped her after all. Standing in front of the coffee place, she already saw the other blonde. Giving him a little wave, she walked in. "Hey Rufus." she greeted as she sat down in the booth he was recently in.

"Lucy," he greeted back, taking a sip of his coffee to hide his smile. After a few day of doing this, the male knew he liked the girl. Like in a small crush. She was adorable, the though the way she got embarrassed was cute. "Want anything?" she shook her head.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going on a mission tomorrow, I'll be back the next day though." she reassured. He frowned, he could barely handle it when they left for the day...how could he survive a day without her?

He gave her a weak smile, "Okay, be careful 'k?" she smiled, nodding. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she whispered a small 'thanks' before running out the door of the cafe. A small blush came onto his cheeks. The warmth of her lips remained on his cheek for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Lucy and Rufus been meeting each other. One day, Natsu decided to follow Lucy to see the reason why she's been ditching him so much. He watched her enter a cafe and sit next to another blonde. Frowning, he watched them talk, laugh, and smile at each other. It's like someone shot an arrow through his heart. When they walked out, that's when he jumped out in front of them startling both of the blondes.<p>

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, surprise written all over her face. The pinkette nodded, glaring at Rufus.

"Is this what you've been ditching the team for? To hang out with _him?_" He spat making the female flinch.

"You don't understand Natsu, we're just friends hanging out." Lucy explained. Rufus hid his hurt face from the small group.

"I'm your friend, so is Erza, Gray, Happy, and Wendy." he pointed out.

Lucy hung her head, "Gomen Natsu, I promise to hang out with all of you to make it up, okay?"

The dragon slayer nodded, smiling. "Good, let's start now!" he started dragging her off. Lucy gave Rufus a small wave before finally walking behind Natsu without being dragged.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Rufus was going to confess his love towards Lucy. He waited anxiously in front of the cafe, waiting for his blonde friend to come. Then he spotted her, he smiled, pushing himself off the wall. Walking over to her, he tried to calm his beating heart. He froze halfway though, next to his love was Natsu, holding her hand. The dragon slayer kissed her cheek before letting go of her hand and pushing her forward a bit.<p>

Rufus stood there with his mouth open. Natsu noticed, he smirked at him in victory. Walking up to Rufus, she stopped right in front of him. "Hi Rufus." she smiled.

"..."

"I just wanted to tell you I can't hang out with you as much as we do anymore. Is that okay?" she asked. He knew why, she was going to be hanging out with her new boyfriend now. He gave her a weak smile.

"That's okay, you promise we will still meet up?" She smiled widely at him.

"Of course Rufus! We are friends after all." she laughed, hugging him tightly taking him by surprise. Pulling away, she waved goodbye before running over to Natsu who had an irritated look on his face. She gave him a peck on the lips before starting to drag him off somewhere.

Rufus watched the whole thing with pained eyes. Turning away, he a small smile graced his lips. She was happy, that was all that mattered to him right now. He might've loved her, but she saw him in a different way.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: This story was dedicated to Animewiz354, I hope you liked it!<strong>

**But did the rest of you like it? Hate it?  
><strong>

**Review to tell me!  
><strong>


End file.
